This invention relates generally to database management systems and, more particularly, to a system for combining data from separate databases into a single database whose records can be partially or completely read in a single access.
Databases are commonly used to provide data on specific topics, such as goods, employees, costs, etc. In the military realm, databases are used in computer systems of aircraft for, among other things, aiding the pilot in avoiding danger. This is referred to as xe2x80x9cthreat avoidance.xe2x80x9d Threat avoidance requires many factors to be considered when a previously unknown threat xe2x80x9cpops upxe2x80x9d near an aircraft. These factors include mission planning, threat avoidance, terrain elevation and others based on the type of mission being performed by the aircraft. Data reflecting these factors is stored in various databases in the aircraft""s computer system.
Presently, data from these various databases is retrieved by the aircraft""s computer system in a number of separate accesses of memory. In an environment where decisions must be made in fractions of a second, any delay in retrieving vital database information is costly. Ideally, all pertinent information from the relevant databases should be retrieved in an effective and timely manner.
An object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a database management system that allows pertinent information from a number of databases to be combined into a single database and thereby retrieved quickly. Another object of the invention is to provide such a management system that allows a computer system to retrieve the information with a minimum number of accesses of memory. Still another object of the invention is to provide such a management system that permits the computer system to selectively access whole or partial records in the combined, single database as required.
The invention comprises a computerized method for organizing data from multiple databases into a single database for optimal access. The steps include providing multiple databases, each storing data in the form of records; reading a record from each database; and storing the several records read from the databases in a single record within a combined database, the single record having a format such that the several records are each stored in accessible portions of the single record. With the method, all or part of the single record may be accessed as desired.
Along with such a method is an optimized database management system. The system includes multiple databases, each for storing data in the form of records. The system further includes means for accessing the multiple databases to retrieve a record from each database; a combined database; means for storing the several records from the databases in a single record within the combined database; and means for reading all or part of a single record in the combined database in a single access of the database.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.